Computer users frequently access peripheral devices, such as, for example, multi-function devices. A multi-function device can be in the form of various devices, including a printer, scanner, or other type of device that can manipulate one or more documents. It may be desirable to add customized features to a multi-function device that allow a user to create custom features, for example, relating to the functionality of the multi-function device. Typically, the customization of a multi-function device is accomplished with the use of a separate server that is required to host the application used to customize the device. This can be problematic for users that do not have the capability to utilize a separate server, or for users that have multi-function devices that are not connected to a network.